25 Sentences: KidLiz Style
by Sword of Romance
Summary: 25 sentences revolving around Kid and Liz. And Patty XD A belated birthday gift for Gyo.


Authoress' Note: Happy Belated Birthday Gyo! Sorry this is so late, but I figured better late than never. I hate finals. That said, hope you enjoy my little birthday offering. Have a happy birthday! (Or, well, hope you _had_ a happy birthday...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but odds are whoever is reading this doesn't either.

**25 Sentences Kid/Liz style**

1. Latin - Liz never thought an old dead language could be hot until she heard Kid swearing in Latin in her ear when they were making love. Ever since, she could never hear Latin without blushing.

2. clear - If Patty was clear water, transparent and easy to read, then Kid was pond water, murky and dark, but hiding something unexpected Liz intended to discover.

3. chimney - "Are you sure I have to go down the chimney for this to work?" Liz smiled and nodded, conveniently forgetting to tell him Patty was already asleep and couldn't care less which way Santa Claus got to the tree.

4. alarm - She grew steadily more alarmed at all the blood he was losing, the thick red liquid sliding down her barrel as he gasped and tried to stay upright.

5. contagious - As she absently straightened a picture frame in the hall Liz wondered if Kid's OCD was contagious.

6. tie - "Do you like that tie?" "Yes?" "Then I suggest you get rid of it now."

7. danger - Their lives were a paradox, Liz decided one night. No where in the world was safer for herself and her sister than with their meister, and yet, no place was more dangerous than being the weapons of a death god.

8. fan - "It's like a hundred and twenty here and you don't even own a fan?" "I told you, I'm generally unaffected by the ele..." "Come on Patty, let's go fan shopping. And you! Have an air conditioner put in or something! Geez...stupid reaper."

9. chill - The chill of his skin always made her shiver, but it was from anticipation rather than the goosebumps he raised all over her body.

10. collapse - It was only after she'd collapsed in a heap at his feet utterly exhausted that he realized just how badly his kidnapping had scared her, and how much he meant to her.

11. yellow - Liz took blatant offense to Black*Star's assertion that Kid's eyes were _yellow_. "They're _gold_." His comeback was accompanied by a smug smirk. "You would know, always staring at him." She flushed.

12. trade - "How about a trade? You don't make me go in the scary old house with all the ghosts and I'll -." "Liz!"

13. color - It amazed him how easily the girls had brought color into his world, particularly sky blue. In fact, he couldn't imagine a more beautiful color.

14. blanket- It wasn't until his wavelength settled around her like a worn and familiar blanket that she finally allowed herself to acknowledge that he was finally back safe and sound.

15. broken - She was a little bit broken in so many ways, but then so was he, so maybe they could put each other back together.

16. master - Kid had hated when Liz worked as a maid at the cafe near his father's school, he kept having odd dreams about her calling him 'master'.

17. eternal - He was something eternal and her life was just a flicker in comparison, but that was part of what drew him to her.

18. shield - She squeezed her eyes shut to ward off the blow that never came, her body shielded by a glowing translucent skull.

19. black - "Okay, you seriously need some color in your wardrobe, enough black." That was how Kid ended up with a salmon shirt and blue jeans.

20. bar - She delighted in sneaking into bars, but he couldn't say he was half as fond of dragging her out of them at obscene hours, usually drunk and often clingy. Well, the clingy part wasn't so bad...

21. picture - "Okay Sis, Kiddo, just hold still and I'll have your picture drawn really quick, okay? Wait, no, don't start playing kissy face!"

22. rain - As much as Kid hated the rain -asymmetrical abomination that it was- he couldn't help but stand there in the storm and watch her dance with her sister, heavy burdens she was far too young to bear for the moment washed away.

23. gem - She'd had guys tell her how her eyes looked like sapphire gems but somehow Kid telling her they were beautifully symmetrical meant so much more.

24. need - Liz would never admit how much she needed him, even as she fell apart when he was taken from them.

25. loud - His favorite game was to see how loud he could make her moan. According to Patty he was getting extremely good at it, much to Liz's chagrin.


End file.
